Chance of a Lifetime
by Shiftael
Summary: Willy has somethng to tell Bucky...


Explanation and warning This story contains slash, male/male, whatever you want to call it, and  
  
underage, but it is consensual, and the char's copyright their creators.  
  
This might be not a terribly original idea, but what young boy wouldn't want a chance to be able to zap  
  
himself to an alternate universe, have a superhero he could confide in, so that's why I named it 'Chance  
  
of a Lifetime' I have an idea for a twist in the story, and if I feel motivated, and even some positive  
  
response I might go through with it, I'm a big fan of stories that have unexpected twists and turns  
  
It was hard to tell who was in truth more nervous about the upcoming 'off the record' meeting between  
  
Willy Du Wiitt and Bucky O' Hare.  
  
It had been pre-arranged a couple months in advance, and Bucky and Willy had even arranged a  
  
private transportation area directly to Bucky's cabin. Both seemed to sense the sensitivity of the  
  
meeting and wanted it to go as smoothly and privately as possible.  
  
Bucky was nervous because he suspected he knew what it was about, and he knew he'd have tell a  
  
few white lies to the lad, but he knew, or he hoped, anyway, that in the long run it would be for the  
  
better of both of them.  
  
Willy was nervous because he had known for quite some time what he wanted to tell Bucky, and he  
  
figured at the very least he'd get thrown off the team, and at worst, loose Bucky as the friend he  
  
already had.  
  
He had everything a boy his age could hope for, he could zap himself to an alternate universe, where he  
  
teamed up with the crime-fighting team of Bucky, Jennifer, Deadeye, Bruiser, and Blinky. It was a way  
  
of escapism, and doing good at the same time, and being unconditionally accepted by the group as a  
  
whole, and he always felt Bucky, in particular had taken a quick liking to him.  
  
So on this night, as pre-arranged, he zapped himself directly to Bucky's cabin, and was only mildly  
  
surprised to find Bucky wasn't there.  
  
But, as usual, he was early anyway, so he pulled out the bunk and flopped on it.  
  
He'd only planned on resting his eyelids, and when he awoke, he found himself being lightly jostled  
  
awake on the shoulder by Bucky.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, still in a daze. Of course, he hadn't slept much the night before, all he could think  
  
of lately was this encounter, and the effects it could have on him, and all involved, for that matter.  
  
He was glad he was still groggy, it helped take some of the nervous edge off.  
  
He watched the rabbit Captain crawl on the bed, sitting upright with him, and as always he'd brung  
  
Willy's favorite drink, which was only available in Bucky's realm, a strange but intense mix of carrot  
  
juice and Mountain Dew, and enough caffeine in it that weaker souls only needed one can.  
  
He took a gulp while he heard Bucky speaking in his usual, gentle manner.  
  
"Everything that we talk about stays in these doors, and between us. Except I'm sure we both know  
  
that by now, we've been testing the portal out for a month to make sure it actually is private.   
  
And furthermore, I know you've been making mistakes lately, but fortunately, they've been easy  
  
enough to fix, so I know it must be something pretty serious, because this has been uncharacteristic of  
  
you. And you're in no danger of being let go, I'm here to listen. I have a feeling something's on your  
  
mind, and if spoken in private that you might feel better."  
  
He watched Bucky kick back and relax, something that was indeed rare, and it made Willy feel  
  
considerably more at ease, though he still jostled on the bed, and the high dosage of caffeine wasn't  
  
helping him keep still, either.  
  
His voice was scratchy, at first, when he started.  
  
"Well, you might not say that, I mean about wanting me on the team, still after I say what I have to say."  
  
He tugged nervously on the shirt he wore, and his head started spinning lightly, gripping the sheets on  
  
the cot tightly.  
  
He felt Bucky place his arm on his shoulder, but in even a more gentle manner then he had in the past,  
  
and Willy almost jerked away, but didn't.  
  
"Well, here goes.. I'm umm.... I'm gay, or at least I'm pretty sure I am, and I'll be going now.."   
  
He felt Bucky gently jerk him back, and saw a light smile that he hadn't seen before play on Bucky's  
  
lips.  
  
"I had an idea that's what this was about, but why do you only think you're gay?"  
  
"Well.. 'cause I've only seen two other guys that I've been attracted to, and have never felt the same  
  
way towards a girl. So that's why I say 'I think I am' because isn't it strange that it would only be  
  
two?"  
  
He saw Bucky shake his head.  
  
"Not at all, certainly not at your age, and not really at any other age for that manner, either. There's all  
  
different kinds of attractions, and some are strange, it's true, but this certainly isn't one of them."  
  
"Well.. The reason I think you'll kick me off the team, is when I tell you who they are. I kinda figured  
  
you might understand, about me and all, that's why I wanted to tell you, but it's who I'm attracted to  
  
that you might not."  
  
Bucky took his hand away from Willy's shoulder, and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready, there's no rush. I'm certainly not going to kick someone off the team  
  
because of their.. Preferences, and certainly not in this case."  
  
He cleared his own throat, as he continued.  
  
"No one else on the team knows this, but in actuality I'm bisexual, myself. Your speech sounds pretty  
  
well rehearsed so I imagine you've been doing research, and know what that means."  
  
"Yes, I kinda know, it means that's a man, or woman that is equally attracted to both genders."  
  
Bucky nodded and smiled.  
  
"That's the basic part of it, yes. There's different levels, but you made a big step in confiding in me, so I  
  
won't burden you with the details. Maybe over time, but not right now."  
  
He couldn't help but be drawn in by Bucky's warm tone of voice, which he'd always admired about  
  
the rabbit, even in the most intense situations Bucky always seemed to emulate a sense of calm he  
  
hoped to develop some day, and when he heard Bucky clear his throat earlier, that was the first time  
  
he'd eve heard a hint of faltering.  
  
"Well ahh.. Ok. I guess now's the time then that I should tell you who it is I'm attracted to. One you  
  
probably won't think odd, but the other I'm pretty certain you will. It's... its' you, that's one that I'm  
  
attracted to, and Al, I mean Al Negator, well you know who I mean."  
  
He took a bigger pull on the drink as he watched closely for Bucky's reaction.  
  
What he saw was that Bucky didn't laugh, and didn't look like he wanted to hit him, the most that  
  
seemed to happen was he furrowed his eyebrows, it was as if he were concentrating, though, nota  
  
furrow of disapproval.  
  
"Your choices are interesting, I'll give you that. I can certainly understand now why you wanted this  
  
meeting so private. And no, I still won't kick you off the team, even though you seem to be attracted to  
  
a rival, but in a way, you're not a full time member, and even if you were I couldn't hold it against you.  
  
I am glad you chose to tell me, now come here.."  
  
He watched as Bucky shuffled closer to him, and offered his arms in what looked a hug. He sidled  
  
closer to Bucky, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist in a tight embrace, and he  
  
heard Bucky chuckle lightly, rocking Willy slightly when he felt Willy tremble in the grasp.  
  
You hug like a champ, but you're incredibly nervous. There's no need to be. We won't be interrupted.  
  
Nobody knows you're here. I'm supposed to be sleeping, so you don't have a thing to worry about."  
  
He reached his gloved paw up and tried to smooth Willy's hair out. He could feel Willy trying his best  
  
to relax, and he knew how rough it must be.  
  
He lowered his encased paw to Willy's cheek, brushed over it lightly, then caress it. He passed his  
  
fingertip gently under Willy's nose, and he watched as Willy inhaled the scent of the glove.  
  
Willy, meanwhile, was shaking like a leaf on the inside. He was being held in his mentor's arms, in what  
  
assuredly was more then a brotherly type of embrace, and now Bucky was touching him, the way he'd  
  
only seen guys and girls touch each other before.  
  
He began rubbing the rabbit's sides, something simple he'd always wanted to do, and he felt that  
  
familiar tingling begin coarsing through his body whenever he thought about Bucky or Al, normally  
  
alone.  
  
He watched as Bucky's other paw glided over his own small chest, and carefully lift up his shirt, tracing  
  
the leather clad paw over his bare chest and Willy shivered uncontrollably.  
  
Bucky gave him a concerned look, but Willy nodded yes, though still shivered again as the rabbit's paw  
  
again slid over his chest, but this time upwards, and grazed lightly over both of his small nipples.  
  
Willy's body went rigid, and he now felt the familiar pulsing that seemed to start in his temples, and  
  
continue to his groin.   
  
He felt the shorts that he'd worn tonight feel quite a bit too tight, as he tried rubbing Bucky's sides more  
  
vigorously, he really wanted to touch Bucky back, but the overstimulation was more then he could  
  
handle.  
  
He felt Bucky's fingertips splay, and slide back downwards, but this time not stopping at his young, lithe  
  
belly.  
  
The gloved paw continued southward, and came to rest at his groin, but he looked at Willy for clear  
  
approval, and Willy nodded his head firmly.  
  
He felt Bucky's paw grip carefully at fist, and give a light squeeze to his groin. His thickly covered paw  
  
somehow managed to deftly undo ths zipper, tug down his briefs, and pulled his straining erection out.  
  
Again another quizzical look, and Willy couldn't help but nod, and he felt the rabbit's paw do to him  
  
what he usually did to himself every night.  
  
Bucky grinned as his own pants were straining considerably, he'd been attracted to the boy since the  
  
first day they'd ever met, but he wasn't one to flaunt his attractions.  
  
He watched Willy rit his teeth, and occasionally buck his hips against his paw, but he looked like he  
  
was trying hard to restrain himself, so Bucky leaned in close and softly whispered, "Go ahead, do what  
  
you want..."  
  
He watched Willy begin humping himself earnestly against his pumping paw, and smiled at his  
  
enthusiasm, he had always wondered if there was anything Willy had been enthusiastic about anything  
  
other then numbers or machines..  
  
Willy's face contorted in bliss as his body finally froze, and his young penis emptied his swift eruption of  
  
seed, and he felt Willy's slightly damp body collapse against him, breathing hard.  
  
"I don't quite know what to say.." He gasped between pants.  
  
Bucky chuckled. "You don't have to say anything. Not that I want to kick you out, but I'm certain  
  
you'll be tired after this, and you might want to zap yourself back home, and maybe come back later."  
  
Willy simply nodded weakly, and zipped his pants back up, while standing up.  
  
"You're right about that, you must have studied this, or something."  
  
Bucky laughed again, and shook his head. "No, I just know how humans, and furry bodies work. Now  
  
go, get some rest."  
  
Willy nodded, and the portal opened.  
  
He turned, and looked lingeringly and admirably at the new level the friendship had taken, and was  
  
simply gone.  
  
Once back in his own bedroom, he collapsed on his bed, and fell aleep, still fully clothed, his head  
  
swimming with mostly pleasant, and exotic thoughts. 


End file.
